Little Angels
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: This story is dedicated to those who were taken in the Connect shooting. This story takes place through the eyes of a OC I used in 'Under the Mistletoe'. It is told through Death's eyes and please if you do read understand I am trying to convey a message and trying to honor their memory in some way. I don't care if you review, but please read.


**I had to write this, the pain and evil in this event was too much for me to bear and I had to write. This is dedicated to those were taken so sudden. Please I ask that no one spams this or even give reviews. I cried while writing this so please only respect the words and message I am trying to convey.  
**

**Little Angels **

Death. He had been there since the beginning and he will be there till the end. For where there is life there also must be Death. For billions of years Death had been a part of the universe ushering souls to the other side to either internal paradise for the good they had done in their life, or bringing them to the torment that awaited them. It did not mater your religion, race, sex, belief in a religion at all if you did good Death rewarded you, and if you did not Death had his fun.

When one dies their soul lingers in the place they had died, blind, deaf, unable to feel or touch or think in anyway. All they did was float above their body as they waited for Death to take them away. He would reopen their eyes, give them the ability to hear, they would be able to feel again, and think in ways they had never been able to before. Only immortals and those who did evil that saw him as a skeleton in robes, but to those who did good who were innocent his body would change into something calming and reassuring so they would not fight being taken away to paradise.

For those billions of years one would think death to Death meant nothing that it was nothing more than a job to him. This could not be any further the truth about him. Any act that caused his presence weighed hard on the immortals own soul. To see someone so loved taken before their families, those who had no one to morn them all took a heavy toll on his soul. But those who were taken before their time was the greatest pain that he could ever feel.

During the wars of man he would have to claim the souls of young men and women who were killed fighting in something they did not believe in, drafted into a conflict because those with power told them to do so. He would watch those dying crying out for help, for their mothers, for some kind of relief to only be heard by him. He wanted to do nothing more than to end their suffering with his scythe, but all it would do was phase through them. It was in death that he brought them peace, for he brought almost every soldier to a great paradise a place where they would not have to fight and be at peace. It was those who loved the chaos, who killed without question, without remorse, to kill for the fun of it did he bring down in the tortures pits known to mortals as hell. They would claw at the ground trying to avoid it but this was Death's fun to bring the soul that caused him grief, who made him ache, who killed those before their time to the endless fires and torment.

He had seen great tragedies throughout his life such as the Holocaust, the Crusades, Nine Eleven, and Rwanda. Why humans killed one another over such trivial things such as religion and race was beyond Death. To kill because of an impurity that was within all of them but too blind to see it? Having to bring the souls of those who died because of the way they were born different killed Death, it brought tears to his skeleton eyes. The only relief he got from these tragedies was to end the suffering of those who suffered and bring them to a greater place a place where they would never be hunted like animals again.

Death hated to watch those suffer from illness lying there waiting for his embrace. They would be so close to him, ready to embrace him, but those damn doctors and family members who played God keeping them alive through technology. He hated those devices that kept them alive with no chance of recovery. It was nothing but another form of torture to Death but there was no one to blame for no one understood the pain. He hated to watch those who were sick hold on to life afraid of him, afraid of what he might bring. Some of them had the right to fear him for he was to bring them to more suffering but those who had nothing to fear pained Death. For they only prolonged the process that would bring them to greater peace.

It was those who were good, who had done no wrong, which were innocent that he hated to take away. For those who suffered had done nothing in their life to deserve such pain and suffering that the only way out was Death. It was even worse when he had to take a child away. For their life had not even begun that they were being taken for no other reason than there was no cure. Anytime children were involved he felt his soul cry out in pain, anger, revenge, and hatred.

It was the day of December fourteenth that weighed so heavily on his soul and brought him to tears once more. Children…no they were still infants in Death's eyes. They were completely innocent without a spec of evil or corruption in their lives. Who's only wants in life were to have fun, be loved, and spread happiness was cut down by a mortal with a gun. Death could remember it all too clearly, he could remember any death that was before it's time to clearly. They were so young so full of life yet nothing could save them, no Guardians, immortals, or mortals. Nothing.

Death could only give out a cry of pain as he watched it happen. He wanted nothing more than to slice the head off the man who committed such evil without a second thought and spare the rest and yet he couldn't. All he could do was calm the souls of those who were killed and take them to paradise with a heavy heart. All he could do was to take them away from the pain, the suffering, and all the evil that they had to witness. He watched them as they disappeared into the paradise that awaited them filled with happiness and content again after being taken so tragically, and then go back for more. Tears filled his eyes as he had to take the children by the hand so grateful that he took the appearance of someone they admired. As they took his hand and he lead them they were filled with so many questions, filled with curiosity and wonder. They wanted to know where he was taking them, why he was, and when would they see their families again. All Death wanted to do was break out into tears, to end all this madness to end his job of being the Angel of Death but he could not, bound to his duties. All he did was tell them the answered would be clear once they got to where they were going.

The final time he came back he came back for the one who committed it, the one who made him cry, who would make countless others cry, who cut short the lives of those who never got the chance to live. Pure hatred rolled off Death's body as he grabbed the soul. All of the man senses started to reopen to only scream as he looked into the empty pits of Death's eyes as he dragged him into hell, pulling him into the fires to where he would suffer.

"Look upon the faces of the lives you have destroyed!" Death called out as he dragged the soul down into the pits of hell making the faces of the children he had killed flash before his eyes. "And look at those you have destroyed in doing so!" Death called out again forcing the man to look into the faces of the parents, siblings, grandparents and those who had loved those children as they heard what happen. "You shall never be forgiven and forever trapped here!" Death shouted out once again as he pulled the man into the flames. "Now enjoy your reward!" and at that Death left hell only to hear the agonizing scrams of the man as he died over and over again. But no matter how extreme the punishments were, and how terrifying they were none of it would help those who had been lost.

Death could only watch as those affect by it all suffer. He could not give them any words of condolence to tell them that their children were now in a better place, a perfect place, a place where no evil could ever touch them. However he could not for they could not see him nor hear him. Death remained at the school for the rest of the day, ignoring the calls of other that have died but he could not leave. For he had to stay, he had to watch the evil that had happened. He watched as the first responders arrived only to break out into tears as he watched them come out horrified.

He gave out yells of anguish as the paramedics came out with tiny bodies on stretches covered in a white sheet. Falling to his knees and dropping his sacred tool he cried out for the parents and cursed the name of that who committed this. He was never going to get used to this, the evil that man could create to take away such angels.

All he could do was like the mortals did. Cry.


End file.
